


Nagisa's Revenge

by Kumikoko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternative Episode 21, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Nagisa was told to apologize, and get on his hands and knees. He never imagined just how vulnerable that left him.





	Nagisa's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, when I first watched episode 21, I was horrified that Nagisa was fed to the wolf, and then was told that he was 'one' to 'save many.' A child was beat up by an adult, and had his very life threatened but sure, tell him its his fault. Yeah. Rape victims REALLY like being told that they just had their virginity stolen from them because they ASKED for it. (Note the sarcasm in my voice) Nagisa is a victim. He should have been treated in a delicate, and sensitive manner. The man should be in fucking jail for assaulting a child. 'Course, I had to one-up the horror and write this. 
> 
> Which, by the way, I am very aware that there is another fic where Takaoka rapes Nagisa. Honestly, I think that person wrote the rape in a more realistic way. However, I hate how, in my opinion, she downplayed the rape afterwards. It was all just, "Yeah. It happened. Oh well. I'm gonna act completely normal and go jump on Karma's dick now." Which is exactly what we yaoi fans saw when we watched Gravitation. I was horrified then too that Shuichi was gang-raped, but then was still happy-go lucky as if nothing ever happened. That's just not realistic. People change. In different ways. But come on. :/ 
> 
> And admittedly, I COULD do a better job of showing the aftermath of the rape. So maybe I have no right to talk. But I feel I did a slightly better job in that area. (don't get me wrong, I LOVE that person's fanfic. I just had a problem with that one aspect of it. You should go read it too ;D ) If I had more time, I would have showed more of how upsetting rape actually is. But I don't. So. Well.
> 
> Here ya'll go. This is my version. That I had planned for forever but I keep getting stuck in Attack on Titan fanfiction hell even though no one ever reads my fics so it's not like I'm getting something out of it. But I'm not complaining. I write what I write. Deal with it.

Nagisa's Revenge

BOOM!

The stairs blew up.

_He’s going to kill me_.

That was all Nagisa could think as fear fluttered through his heart like a million rattling butterflies. He was alone, and trapped on a rooftop with a vengeful, petty man who wanted to humiliate him. Shadows seemed to surround him, despite the blinding lights.

Everything was a unreal blur.

Takaoka demanded Nagisa to get on his hands and knees to apologize for playing dirty, and back-chatting him. Nagisa mechanically, and obediently told Takaoka what he wanted to hear. Nagisa was too scared, and realistic to act rebellious. If he made a wrong move, it wasn’t only his own life that could be ended.  

Then Takaoka’s foot was on Nagisa’s head, making his skull crack audibly against the pavement. Something stirred in the pit of Nagisa’s stomach. Panic? There is an explosion, and Nagisa saw his life flash before his eyes. He was fucking terrified. He looked helplessly to his classmates, who were just as scared as he was. Takaoka was laughing cruelly, and gloating. His laughter echoed in Nagisa’s mind, and chilled him to his core.

This man was fucking with the lives of junior high school students. A adult was vindictively lashing out against a fourteen year old boy who had managed to best him at his own game. Something snapped in Nagisa’s mind, and his trembling hands steadied around the knife. He stood up, his eyes glazed over with blood lust.

_Kill or be killed_. Nagisa zeroed in on Takaoka with the deadly intent to kill. “Ow!” Nagisa exclaimed in pain when something hard smacked him across his back. He vaguely realized the fat fuck of a classmate with a fever had thrown something at him to snap him out of kill-mode.

All of this could have been over if that fat, burly fuck hadn’t snapped Nagisa out of his assassin trance. What happened next was entirely that motherfucker’s fault.

Pain. That was all Nagisa could register. He was being hit. Punched. All by a adult who trained in the military, and who became a teacher. Nagisa on his own did not have a chance to fight back. How could he, when he barely weighed one hundred pounds compared to this hulking Hulk? Nagisa vaguely decided somewhere between pain the pounding of his head that he would never watch The Hulk again.

_Stop it Mom. It hurts. I’m sorry…I’m sorry_ …Nagisa thought, as he was wailed on by Takaoka. Everything began to blur again, and his head spun. Clothes rustled. A zipper was pulled down. All of Nagisa’s friends and classmates gasped with horror. Nagisa cracked his eyes open as he felt pressure on his back.

“Have you ever engaged in anal sex, Brat?” Takaoka was talking to Nagisa again, his breath hot on his ear.

“Wh-what…?” Nagisa asked numbly, with a shaky breath. _Anal sex_? _I’m only fourteen…I haven’t even touched myself yet_. _The only few times I tried, mother caught me, and whacked my hands black, blue and red with a wooden spoon_.

“Anal sex!” Takaoka repeated loudly, and grabbed Nagisa’s ass, making him gasp. “My cock, in your virgin ass.” Takaoka clarified, with a toothy, sick grin plastered on to his face.

“Why? No. What.” Nagisa said, unable to comprehend what was going on. Takaoka’s words were foreign to him. He still didn’t understand what Takaoka intended for him even as he yanked his pants down. Nagisa gasped, and felt his hips be pulled up, to where his knees were against the rough rooftop.

A hand was pressed to the back of Nagisa’s neck, which prevented him from lifting his head up. He couldn’t lift it no matter how hard he tried. There were more gasps from his classmates, but he never heard his teachers’ voices. From what he could see, the boys were sheltering the girls from watching what ever this was.

It still had not dawned on Nagisa the danger that he was in. How could he? Sex Ed was a class he hadn’t taken because his overbearing mother hadn’t wanted him to get any ‘ideas’. All Nagisa thought this was was Takaoka trying to embarrass him. And it was embarrassing. But Nagisa was facing his friends and classmates, which meant they might see a bit of fair-skinned ass at the most, since it was sticking high into the air.

“You’ll pay for humiliating me.” Takaoka warned, and pressed his finger into Nagisa’s puckered hole. Nagisa gasped.

“What…what are you doing…?” Nagisa asked as his blue eyes bulged open. He had no idea what to think of his once teachers finger wedging itself into his butthole. “Stop it. It hurts.” Nagisa whimpered, raising his voice to express the panic that began to settle itself into his bones.

“Har har har.” Takaoka laughed, and shoved his second finger into Nagaisa’s hole, much too soon, and began to finger-fuck the blunette dry. A sickening noise filled Nagisa’s ears each time the invasive fingers thrust into him, and then slid back out. “You hear that? Listen to it. It’s the sound of your body sucking my fingers in like a slut in heat.” Takaoka jibed, and thoroughly finger-fucked his student, leaving him sore, and aching.

“Ah…ah…it hurts…what…I don’t understand…” Nagisa cried, as fingers penetrated the most intimate part of him. This was wrong. So wrong. Nagisa could feel it in his gut. Teachers weren’t supposed to touch a student in this way. What ever way this was. And still, he never heard a teacher on the sidelines say a word.  

“I am going to fuck you so hard.” Takaoka stated as he pulled his fingers away to grip Nagisa’s hip, and then rammed his hips forwards. His hardened penis was thrust into Nagisa’s virgin hole. A high-pitched, agonized scream tore through Nagisa’s vocal chords and echoed across the divide between him and his friends.

Hits. Punches. Nagisa could endure those. A cock shoved deep into his anal canal was not something he felt like he could endure, and grin. Something split. Nagisa shrieked. Takaoka slid his cock all of the way out of Nagisa’s body, watched blood dribble down Nagisa’s thighs, smirked, and then shoved his cock back into Nagisa’s anus.

“Ahhh!” Nagisa screamed as he was penetrated again, and scrabbled desperately at the rooftop floor. “Stop, stop!” Nagisa shouted, while tears streamed down his face.

“Yes, scream for me you fucking bitch.” Takaoka encouraged, and began to rhythmically thrust himself in, and out of Nagisa. He briefly changed angles, and drove his cock even deeper into Nagisa, burying himself to the hilt. Nagisa turned snow-white with pain. “Fuck, you’re such a slut. Your hole spread open so easily for my cock and swallowed it hole. Do you feel me in you? That’s me. I am _in_ you. Claiming your virgin hole as mine.” Takaoka taunted lewdly, while Nagisa sobbed underneath him.

His stuffed hole was trembling from the strain of trying, and failing to accommodate the foreign dick that was much to large. It felt like a bludgeon when it was in him in its entirety, and Nagisa just couldn’t endure it. He writhed from pain and scratched at the rooftop, which rubbed his fingers raw and caused them to bleed. But he didn’t even notice, because the stinging pain in his butt consumed his thoughts.

“Stop…stop…!” Nagisa begged loudly, and wiggled his hips in a desperate attempt to throw Takaoka off balance, but the guy was already securely wedged inside of him. No amount of wiggling was going to change that. The only thing panicking did was drive the cock further into Nagisa’s body, and that made him sick with pain.

“You’re hole is so tight…fuck, that just makes me want to fuck you harder.” Takaoka stated, and true to his words, he began to fuck Nagisa harder, and the boy saw stars. He was being raped anally by a fucking adult and no one was even attempting to rescue him, nor put a stop to it. And no matter how much Nagisa screamed or begged Takaoka to stop, the pain did not recede. Takaoka continued to torment that virgin hole with his dick, continually inserting himself into Nagisa’s bloody entrance.

_Why are you not a girl_? Nagisa’s mother’s words echoed in his head as Takaoka assaulted him sexually. Nagisa felt the cock repeatedly pound into his aching hole, and swore he felt himself bruising. _Well I’m being raped like one, are you happy now mom_? Nagisa thought brokenly as his hole was repeatedly penetrated by the bludgeon of a cock. The walls of his anus were being rubbed raw from the dry friction, and he swore his ass was on fire.

Takaoka continued to pound his cock into Nagisa’s hole, again, and again, and again. One thrust. Two thrust. Nagisa only knew that the thrusts were becoming harder, and faster. His entire body was jolting forwards from the force of the thrusts, and the sound of sex was burned into his ear. It was so loud. And he wasn’t just referring to the slapping noise of balls smacking against balls.

With each brutal penetration, there was a noise. It was the same noise, but louder, from when he was sodomized with fingers. It was awful. The penetration went deep, and it didn’t seem to stop. Takaoka kept fucking Nagisa. Each thrust was deep and savage. Takaoka fucked Nagisa up his ass with his cock, and when he orgasmed, he filled the blunette’s body with sperm that stung his wounds.

The ass-pounding. The thrusts. The rape. Something snapped in Nagisa, and as soon as that hand lifted off of his neck, he grabbed the knife that was now in reach, twisted around, and slashed Takaoka’s throat. Horrified gasps and screams echoed. Blood splattered on to Nagisa’s face. He panted loudly, and looked down at himself. Blood, and cum dribbled out of his ravaged hole.

Nagisa screamed.

Karma was the first one on the roof. He had finally managed to find a way to climb, and jump recklessly on to the roof top. He took one glance at Nagisa, his bloody face that matched his bloody thighs. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…I am so fucking sorry…” Karma apologized profusely as he embraced Nagisa, and broke down with him.

Together, the best friends cried, and clung to each other until the others arrived, and the helicopter came. Karma helped Nagisa dress, and stand. Then, Karma fucking punched Karasuma.

“You fucking asshole! The next time you decide to sacrifice one student for the rest of us, make sure it’s not Nagisa or I swear I’ll fucking kill you!” Karma spat angrily, expressing his outrage that the assassin did absolutely nothing. “I hope you fucking lose your job over this. Nagisa’s only fourteen. You watched him get fucked up his ass.” Karma spit in Karasuma’s direction and then snatched the little ball containing Korosensei and chucked it. “Fuck all of you!” Karma screamed, intimidating to all fuck even though tears still streamed down his face. “I was the only one who did something. So fuck, fuck all of you.” Karma finished his rant, and them went back to comfort Nagisa.

Loyal to a fault, Karma snapped at anyone who tried to get close to Nagisa. Nagisa clung to Karma, and even when it was time to, Nagisa did not want to let go of his friend. Karma kept a tight arm around him, and offered to take him to the nurse to receive medical attention. Nagisa refused. He didn’t want to be touched by anyone, least of all another adult who would only let him down.

If his mother found out about this…god…Nagisa couldn’t imagine how much more miserable his life would become. Nagisa made it clear that he didn’t want his mom to find out about this. He wanted to be able to curl up in his bed, and cry until morning.

“I’ll come over tomorrow.” Karma promised Nagisa, and embraced him one last time. Nagisa returned the hug, and held Karma tight.

“Okay…can we do something tomorrow…? I don’t want to be alone…and I don’t want to think about what he did to me.” Nagisa whispered softly, while quiet tears still rolled down his cheeks. His ass hurt so much.

“You could come to my place. Here. I’ll call your mom.” Karma suggested, but Nagisa shook his head back and forth.

“I do want to be alone tonight…I don’t…I don’t want you to see me cry any more than you already did…” Nagisa murmured, shifting away from Karma. Karma opened his mouth to argue, but then he backed down.

“Alright. Just please be okay. I love you.” Karma said, taking Nagisa’s hands in his. Nagisa looked a bit surprised at the confession, then pulled away from Karma.

“I’m not okay.” Nagisa responded, as he turned, and walked home. _I’ve never been okay_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [everything is fine in heaven (but i’ll never get to know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306060) by [Prince_Of_The_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night)




End file.
